


Monogamy Is The Way To Go

by zouisprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rimming, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisprince/pseuds/zouisprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to taste Zayn in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogamy Is The Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Andrijana](http://zouology.tumblr.com/) only because she wanted to read some zouis with bottom!zayn so here it is, I hope you guys like it :)
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Obviously I don't own One Direction.

The music was blasting around Louis like a mantra, making his whole body vibrate, keeping him focused on his movements. He could feel the stares burning on his skin while he kept dancing to the sound of the music under the multicolored flashing lights of the club, but he couldn't care less. He was tipsy from the drinks he had earlier that day but he wasn't oblivious. He knows the effect he could bring to people around him while he dances.

It was a sinful sight: Louis wearing all black, from his plain tank top to his extremely tight pair of skinny jeans looking like a second skin glued to his thighs leaving fairly little to the imagination, ending on the pair of vans on his feet. He sways his hips according to the music, shaking his bum and hips with ease and grace. His hair is quite long and desperately in need for a haircut, but he liked how he flipped it to the side, making him look even more sensual under the dim light.

The song ended and immediately another song comes up, filling the room with fast electronic beats. He leans his head back in ecstasy, closing his eyes to the feeling of the music flooding his system, invading his ears and making his head pound. His neck is on full display to everyone in front of him as he keeps on moving his hips. He feels good and desirable, and he smirks to himself with his eyes still closed.

He doesn't even flinch when a body grabs him from behind, the feeling of big hands on his hips and a broad chest glued to his back making everything feel even better. He leans back to the touch, eyes still closed to savor the beats blasting from the speakers and this new found touch on his body. He can feel the man's (of course it's a man, he thought to himself) breath on the back of his neck, his body following Louis' movements into a sensual dance. He bites his bottom lip when he feels the stranger rubbing his clothed crotch on his bum slowly, tightening his hold on Louis' waist.

"You look fucking hot, you know that?" The stranger asks with his mouth glued to Louis' ear in a deep and raspy voice. He sounds so manly and Louis loves it.

"I know." Louis simply answers, smiling as he feels the stranger kiss his exposed neck from behind, his mouth setting Louis' skin on fire as he keeps brushing his lips against the pulse point on his neck. Louis lifts one of his hands to take hold of the stranger's neck, humming at the good feeling.

"Fucking tease." The man says, his mouth still glued to Louis' skin. "I bet you got all these man around you as hard as me. Even the girls must be all wet looking at you."

"I bet I did." Louis says with his voice full of pride and accomplishment. This was his mission from the start, and now he’s pleased with himself.

The stranger uses his hands on Louis' hips to turn him around, pushing Louis into his chest. He is a bit taller, a mess of pitch black hair on the top of his head and hazel eyes filled with lust staring right into Louis' blue ones. The hard lines of his jaw are covered by a scruff, and Louis couldn't wait to feel it scratching the smooth skin of his own cheeks.

Honestly he looks like a Greek god, all covered in a leather jacket and skinny jeans as tight as Louis'. He leans his face closer to Louis' and he can feel his hot breath wash over his skin, making Louis lick his own lips unconsciously.

"I'm Zayn." He finally says, his face now extremely closer, illuminated by the lights of the club.

"Louis." He answers, sliding his hands through Zayn's biceps and stopping them on his shoulders, squeezing softly at his skin covered by black leather.

"I've been watching you all night, Louis." Zayn says, his hands sliding from Louis' hips to his back, playing with the hem of his shirt. "You're fucking hot."

"Well why don't you enjoy while you still have me, then?" Louis whispers, but he knows that Zayn can still hear him through the extremely loud music around them since their faces are so close that the tips of their noses are brushing against each other. "I may slip away."

Zayn groans at his words, lifting his hand from his lower back to his neck, gripping it tightly as he crashes their lips together. It's not gentle or tender, their mouths fighting for dominance as they move together, Zayn keeping his tight grip on the back of Louis' neck as Louis slips his arms around Zayn's shoulders, standing on his tiptoes to have a better access to Zayn's mouth. He moans softly as he feels Zayn's beard scratching his chin and cheeks, and Zayn takes advantage of the moment to slip his slick tongue inside Louis' mouth.

They both taste like alcohol, but Louis can taste smoke on Zayn's mouth as they deepen the kiss, their warm tongues sliding together with finesse. The way they kiss it’s _erotic_ , and Louis wants to open his eyes to see if people are staring at them, but the feeling of Zayn's lips against his own and the taste of alcohol and cigarettes from his mouth are overwhelming.

Soon his back is being pressed to a hard brick wall, making him break the kiss with a soft whimper. He opens his eyes to look at Zayn and almost moans at the sight of the man in front of him, his thick lips shining with spit and swollen red from kissing. He grips the collar of Zayn's jacket and pushes his face against his own, locking their lips together one more time. Zayn places his hand on the wall behind Louis to steady himself, the other still holding his waist as they keep snogging shamelessly in the middle of the club.

Zayn lowers his hips without breaking the kiss, rubbing his clothed crotch against Louis' one earning a strangled moan from him. He bites Zayn's lower lip softly, licking all over his lips before pushing his tongue inside of his mouth again, sliding his hands from Zayn's shoulder to his chest and then to his waist, keeping balance of his own tipsy body.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Zayn says as he finally breaks the kiss, licking down Louis' jaw and neck.

"'I'm not that kind of girl." Louis whispers with a giggle, holding Zayn close against himself. He could hear Zayn groaning against his skin, too frustrated in so many levels and Louis wasn't far behind, craving to taste all over Zayn. But as tempting as the offer was he wasn't the kind of person who would get down on his knees in a bathroom stall.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Zayn groans as he keeps scattering kisses on Louis neck, sucking hard on the skin and making Louis whimper.

"Let's go to mine." Louis decides, sliding his fingers through Zayn's dark hair.

His lips stop on his neck. Zayn looks up at him with unsure eyes, still holding on his waist for dear life but keeping a certain distance between them.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, you’re not the only one desperate here." Louis says with a smirk, taking Zayn's hand on his own. "C'mon, let's get going."

They walk out of the club still holding hands and are instantly greeted by the cold air of the night. Louis' skin is burning from the heat of dancing with thousands of bodies surrounding him and from desire. He looks at Zayn and realizes that he's even more gorgeous in the bright lights of the streets. He imagines how gorgeous he will look stark naked and spread on his bed, begging for Louis to touch him.

"Let's grab a cab." Zayn says, pushing Louis to the curb and signalizing for a taxi nearby. The vehicle stops and they both slips onto the backseat, still holding hands and sitting too close to each other.

Louis gives his address to the driver and soon the car starts moving. The lights from outside flood the cab with neon lights from dinners and outdoors, illuminating botch of their faces. He soon feels Zayn's hand on his thigh, squeezing it and sliding up and down until his fingertips are slightly touching his crotch. Louis is too tipsy from the drinks and pleasure to care about the driver, and so he grabs Zayn's face with both of his hands and pulls him into a harsh, brutal kiss. Zayn's hand flies from his thigh to his waist and Louis' moans when he feels his fingertips brushing on the soft skin of his waist, peeking under the fabric of his shirt.

They stay the whole drive like this, Louis practically sitting on Zayn's lap and enjoying the kisses he receive on the mouth and neck, humming pleased as Zayn keeps on kissing and sucking his skin leaving red marks all over him. He can hear the driver grumbling on the front seat, and he laughs inside Zayn's mouth when the guy turns the volume of the radio up to block their sounds on the backseat. But soon they're stopping in front of Louis' building, and they both jump from the car leaving some cash on the seat.

"You little tease." Zayn says, pushing Louis' against the wall and grabbing a handful of his arse as they wait for the lift, kissing furiously under the soft light of the hallway.

They keep their lips locked as they get into the lift, Zayn pressing Louis' back against the mirror wall carefully to keep him trapped under his own body. Louis can feel Zayn's crotch rubbing against his own and the feeling drives him insane, starting to get him a little more than desperate. It's all too much, especially his clothes, and he can wait to rip them off from both of their bodies.

They walk away from the lift when it arrives to Louis' floor and they walk as fast as they can to the door of his flat, hand in hand. Louis takes his keys from his pocket, getting distracted with the lock as Zayn keeps holding him from the back, kissing his neck and breathing against his skin. His hands are shaking uncontrollably, but soon he manages to unlock the door and they stumble through the door of his flat, already grabbing each other to keep themselves steady as they keep kissing frantically. Louis reaches an arm out to push the door closed, but Zayn kicks it shut with his foot and a loud bang.

The place is completely dark, and Louis can't bother himself to turn the lights on. As the door closes behind him he shoves Zayn against the wall, making him groan in surprise. He kisses Zayn for the millionth time that night, their lips and teeth clashing in a needy way, the slurping sound of their mouths moving together filling the room with obscene wet sounds. Louis shoves Zayn's jacket away from his arms and starts to tug the hem of his shirt, whimpering with frustration.

"Off. Take it off." He says, taking a step behind to take his own shirt off, throwing it on the floor of the living room. Zayn's mouth hangs open at the sight of Louis' naked chest, all tan soft skin and tattoos illuminated by the moonlight coming from the windows.

"Like what you see?" Louis asks with a smug grin on his face, lifting one of his hands to his nipple and touching it with his fingertips in a teasing way. Zayn gasps at the sight and rips his white shirt away, revealing a body with as many tattoos as Louis'. He grabs him by the waist and pulls him up, making Louis whimper as he wraps his legs around Zayn's waist. He holds the back of Louis' thighs and looks at him with a triumphant smirk as he places his one of his hands on the back of his neck, pushing him into another kiss.

"God you're so hot." Louis moans, scratching Zayn's back softly. He whimpers at that, biting on Louis' collarbones and licking all over the letters tattooed on his chest. "Bedroom."

He nods and starts walking, still holding Louis' weight as they kick their shoes off on the corridor. When he finds Louis' room he opens the door with his feet, taking slow steps and sitting down on the edge of the bed with Louis' on his lap.

"What am I going to do with you?" Zayn whispers, his hands grabbing Louis' clothed arse tightly. He keeps kissing his chest, lowering his mouth until he reaches Louis smooth nipple, wrapping his lips around it softly and giving slow licks.

Louis moans loudly as Zayn keeps on sucking his nipple, both hands grabbing Zayn's hair firmly. Zayn's mouth feels so good around his nipple, biting it softly and licking it with his wet tongue. It's so good that Louis can't control himself from rubbing his bum against the bulge on Zayn's trousers, making him gasp from the unexpected movement.

"I want to taste you all over." Louis murmurs against his lips, still rubbing his bum against Zayn's crotch.

"Yeah?" Zayn looks at him with big shining eyes, his eyelashes looking obscenely long from where Louis is looking down at him.

"Mm." Louis nods, pecking him on the lips and shoving him against the mattress. They both slide further on the bed, and soon Zayn has his head lying on a pile of soft pillows with Louis hovering above his body. Louis' hands are really soft and delicate while they explore Zayn's body, from his waist to his biceps and back to his stomach. He flinches when Louis traces his fingertips around his hard nipples, earning a grin from him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Louis repeats Zayn's earlier question, looking down at him from where he's sitting on his slim thighs. He traces his fingers through the tattoo on Zayn's chest, making his breath come erratically.

"Use your mouth." Zayn says, placing his hands on top Louis' thighs.

"Yeah? Would you like that?" Louis asks him, lowering his hands until they're touching the button of Zayn's trousers.

"Fuck yeah." Zayn groans, thrusting his hips up on Louis' almost inexistent touch.

Louis gives him a small smile when he leans down and places his lips on the mouth tattooed on Zayn's chest. He gives the tattoo open mouthed kisses, making Zayn groan under him. He places his hand on the top of Louis' head while he makes out with his tattoo. He's fucking snogging my tattoo, Zayn thinks.

Louis takes his time kissing every single one of Zayn's tattoos. He kisses the ones on his biceps, biting on the soft tanned flesh, and he licks the ones down his arm and on his hands. When he goes back to Zayn's chest he licks on the wings and kisses the red mouth on the middle of his chest again, making Zayn moan low on the back of his throat. He slides his mouth down on Zayn's chest, ignoring his hard nipples begging for his mouth and going to bite on the crown tattooed on his ribs. Zayn whimpers at the sensibility and Louis chuckles at him, licking it quickly before going straight to the tattoo on Zayn's waist, a big gun half covered by his trousers.

"Love your tattoos." Louis whispers, licking the black ink on his skin and biting it hungrily. Zayn keeps his hand on the top of Louis' head, his fingers wondering through his soft hair softly while he pays special attention to the tattoo on his waist, humming against his skin while he sucks on the black ink.

Then he lowers his mouth until he's kissing the soft path of skin between his bellybutton and waistband, teasing Zayn by playing with the buttons of his trousers while he keeps a devious grin on his face.

"Louis, stop teasing." He says, gripping on his hair and taking Louis' face away from his skin.

"But I still haven't kissed all of your tattoos." Louis pouts at him, popping the buttons of his trousers and lowering the zipper slowly.

"Fuck the tattoos, I want your mouth on my cock." Zayn mumbles, looking at him dead in the eye. Louis moans at that, pushing Zayn's trousers down his legs in a hurry. As he takes them off his eyes lands on the bulge on Zayn's briefs, and his mouth waters instantly at the sight. Zayn's cock is still covered by black fabric, but he can say that he's massive.

"Like what you see?" Zayn says with a cheeky smile, repeating Louis' words from before.

Louis rolls his eyes at him and lowers his face until he's facing Zayn's throbbing cock. He rubs his nose against the bulge, smelling the strong smell of _man_. He smiles at himself before he leans down to kiss the spot of precome soaking through the material of the briefs, earning a strangled moan from Zayn.

"Fuck, you're a fucking tease." He says, placing his hand on Louis' hair again.

Louis smiles against Zayn's still clothed erection, kissing over the head of his cock. He keeps kissing him that way, all over his length before he grips the waistband of his briefs and pulls out Zayn's pulsing cock. It's as big as Louis imagined, the skin there a little bit darker than the rest of his body and the dark-pink head already shining with precome. He licks his lips unconsciously as he takes hold on the base, a little bit of hair tickling under his palm.

"Fuck, you're big." Louis says, moving his hand slowly.

"Just suck me already." Zayn groans. Louis smiles happily at him, feeling proud of himself as he looks at Zayn's face twisted with pleasure, his eyes closed in awe.

"Don't worry, Zayn. I'll take care of you."

He lowers his mouth and pokes his tongue out, licking his warm tongue over the wet slit. Zayn moans at the contact, tightening his grip on Louis' hair while he gives a few licks to the tip of Zayn's cock, gathering up all the precome with the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, that's good. Wrap your mouth around my cock, baby." Zayn whispers, feeling completely pleased.

"I'll get there." Louis says, swiping his tongue across Zayn's cock and licking at it happily. He waited for it all night, and the taste of Zayn's cock on his tongue mixed with his soft moans filling the room is amazing. He slurps at the head of Zayn's cock, licking away the new precome and the taste explodes on his mouth, making him hum with pleasure.

"You're good at that." Zayn tells him. He tries to look down at Louis, he wants to see his lovely lips around his cock, but he's so hard he can't see straight. He keeps Louis' head close to his cock though, his fingers wrapped on his long hair.

Soon Louis has his lips wrapped around the whole head, licking at the slit of Zayn's cock as he starts to go down slowly, sliding his mouth through Zayn's length. He can feel Zayn's nails scraping through his hair, scratching his scalp. Zayn can't even think properly as Louis' wet and warm mouth keeps sliding down on his cock, his pink and shiny lips taking his thickness so good. It feels like heaven to him.

Louis slurps back up and looks at him with a huge grin, his hands still working slowly on Zayn's length. The man under him looks completely wrecked only because of his mouth, and he can't help but think about how Zayn will look after he's done with him. He leans down and takes Zayn's cock on his mouth one more time, sucking hard and going as far down as he can. Zayn lets out a long sigh at the feeling of Louis sucking him further down, opening his eyes to see Louis’ fringe covering his eyes while he keeps on sucking Zayn’s cock hungrily. Without speaking Zayn reaches down and moves the hair away from Louis’ face so he can see properly what Louis is doing, the movement making Louis look up at him with big blue eyes while his face is beautifully illuminated by the moonlight and his pink lips wrapped around his cock as he sucks slowly.

"Feels so good baby, fuck you're good at that." Zayn says, twisting the strands of Louis' silky hair around his fingertips, pushing his head down on his cock. He groans at the feeling of Louis' tongue soft and warm pressing against his cockhead as he covers his teeth with his soft lips.

Louis starts to move his head up and down, sliding his mouth on Zayn's cock faster than before, covering his cock with spit. Zayn keeps hold of Louis hair as he thrusts up into his mouth hitting the back of his throat with a loud moan, making Louis gag his way up. He smirks when he sees the tears going down Louis' cheeks, his mouth shining red and puffy.

"Go on." Zayn says, nodding his head at his cock. "Suck me, baby. Can't get enough of your mouth."

Louis smiles at him before he kisses down Zayn's cock, wrapping his lips back around his tip, his spit-slick hand still working on the base of his cock. He takes him further down into his mouth until he feels the tip of Zayn's cock reaching the back of his throat. Louis starts to moan around Zayn’s length, the vibrations from his moans running through Zayn’s body like fire. He looks up at Zayn when he moans from the sensation, head thrown back as he struggles to keep his hips still. Humming happily, Louis starts to work his hand with more confidence and his mouth faster, ignoring the tears as Zayn's cock keeps on sliding down his throat, flooding his mouth with precome.

Gripping onto Louis’ hair he keeps on thrusting up, his thrusts becoming erratic and messy but he doesn’t stop. His hips go up in a particularly deep thrust, causing his cock to throb on the slickness of Louis’ mouth. As he feels Louis’ throat closing around the tip of his cock his toes curls at that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he is close to reach his climax.

"Fuck Louis, I think I'm going to c-"

That's enough to make Louis pulls of him. He feels fingers thread through his hair, gently tugging, and he pulls back to look at the boy sprawled underneath him, licking his lips and feeling the taste of precome on his tongue as he keeps his slick hand on Zayn's cock.

"Already? You won’t last two minutes with me inside you like this." Louis says, grinning at him.

Zayn moans at that, shoving his hips into Louis' hand. He looks completely wrecked now, breathing heavily with wide eyes looking at Louis. He takes his hand away from Zayn's cock and slips his briefs all the way to his feet. He settles himself between Zayn's spread legs when he's done, giving him a tiny smile as he keeps touching his thighs softly.

"You're not going to last at all." Louis says, looking down at him while he touches Zayn's hairy thighs with his fingertips, making the boy under him shiver. "You'll come right when my cock gets into you, won't you?"

Zayn keeps his mouth closed, staring at Louis with his wide eyes as he touches his skin in the most soft of the ways. Louis waits for Zayn's answer, but when he realizes he's not going to get any, he jumps out of the bed graciously.

"I can help you."

"R-Really?" Zayn asks, his body totally frozen on the bed. He watches as Louis searches for something on his bedside drawer, his cock still throbbing against his stomach, hard as a rock.

"Yes, I've got you." Louis walks back to the bed and kisses Zayn softly on the lips before he settles himself between his legs again, lowering his hand to touch Zayn's balls and smiling at the sound of his surprised moans.

"Shh, just relax." He bends down to press a kiss at the slit of Zayn's cock before he starts to work on the items he brought to the bed with him.

Zayn waits patiently, his heart thumping on his chest and his cock rock hard. It feels like an eternity before he feels the cockring rolling down his shaft, screaming loudly at the feeling of the object covered in cold lube. Louis rolls it down until it's firmly pressed around the base of Zayn's cock, giving him a few fast strokes and making Zayn curl his toes in pleasure, arching his back off the bed.

"Fuck!" Zayn screams roughly, thrusting his hips into Louis' hand. Louis squeezes his balls one more time while he keeps on working his hand up and down Zayn's length, his own cock painfully hard inside his trousers. There's something so dirty in the fact that Louis is still wearing half of his clothes while Zayn is already stark naked under him, all spread with his cock hard on his hand.

"How do you feel?" Louis asks, taking his hand away from Zayn's cock.

"I-It hurts a bit, but it's good." Zayn moans, thrusting his hips into the air desperate for friction. "Suck me again please."

"Shh." Louis shushes him, pressing his finger on Zayn's lips. He leans down and kisses him slowly, absolutely different from the other times that night: this kiss is gentle, soft and they both moan at the feeling of their tongues sliding together in such a slow pace.

"Can you get on your fours for me?" Louis says once the kiss is finished, touching his waist softly. "I want to eat you out."

Zayn nods quickly at Louis' words, his cock throbbing with interest. Louis helps him to turn around, placing him on his hands and knees. Zayn places one side of his head on the pillows, looking over his own shoulders to see Louis positioning himself behind him.

"You good?" Louis asks sliding his hands down Zayn's back until he reaches his waist, gripping on his skin tightly.

"Yeah, just do it." Zayn murmurs, arching his back and lifting his bum higher in the air.

Louis slides his hands to Zayn's bum cheeks, caressing the skin softly and squeezing it. His bum is pale and tiny, and Louis wants to slap it until it turns bright red under his palm, but the look on Zayn's face is of complete despair. He shoves the thought away and grips Zayn's bum cheeks with each of his hands in order to expose his hole. It's pink, just like the head of his cock, and it's surrounded by a thin layer of hair. He presses his thumb on his rim and massages it, earning a strangled moan from Zayn. Louis himself moans at the sight of such a pretty hole, his cock pulsing uncontrollably where he's trapped on his trousers, his saliva almost dripping from his mouth at the image of Zayn all spread in front of him.

"Do you want my tongue? God, you have such a pretty hole Zayn, I want to fuck you with my tongue so bad." Louis says, pressing his thumb on Zayn's rim like he's going to penetrate it.

"Yeah. Fuck, I want it so much." Zayn nods, his head now hanging down between his shoulder blades.

His eyes are fixed on Zayn's crack. He leans down and blows air onto it, admiring the way his hole tries to clench around the tip of his thumb. Zayn is so desperate under him; he wants to be fucked so much. Louis presses his other thumb along with the first, and with both he opens Zayn's hole as much as he can, exposing his pink entrance even more. He groans at the sight and bends down to lick at Zayn's rim.

"Fuck!" Zayn whines, his voice high and cracked. He pushes his bum back against Louis' face, trying to get him to put his tongue deeper into his hole. The feeling of Louis' warm tongue against his hole makes his head spin, his vision going blurry at how turned on he is.

Louis places open mouthed kisses at Zayn's hole, trying to make out with the pink skin of his entrance. It's slow and wet, Zayn still too tight to fit Louis' tongue inside of him, but he keeps on stabbing his hole with his tongue, turning Zayn into a moaning mess under him.

He keeps licking on his hole slowly until he feels Zayn lifting his hand to touch his still hard cock pressed against his stomach. Louis takes one of his hands away from Zayn's bum cheeks and slaps his hand away, making the man whimper with frustration. Louis presses his face hard against Zayn's bum, devouring him and pushing only the tip of his tongue inside of his hole, humming with pleasure as the ring squeezes his tongue trying to keep it there.

Soon his lips and chin are covered in spit, dripping down his skin. Zayn tastes like skin, soap and sweat and Louis absolutely loves it. His eyes rolls back to the back of his head as he listen the desperate moans coming from Zayn's mouth, making him shove his tongue further into his bum.

Zayn feels dizzy, overwhelmed. He tries to breathe, but Louis is licking him so good. He screams when Louis slides his mouth down to his balls, sucking one inside his mouth gently. He pushes back when Louis' mouth is back to his hole, rolling his hips trying to take his tongue further inside. He can feel Louis' hands gripping on his waist, so tight that will probably leave lots of marks on his skin but he couldn't care less. The world could explode right now and he would only care about the feeling of Louis' mouth devouring his hole.

Louis climbs on top of Zayn, leaning his mouth closer to his ear. His still clothed crotch brushes against Zayn's bum, making him moan loudly. "God, you taste so good. Can't get enough of your hole. Do you want my tongue inside your hole, honey?"

"Fuck, yeah." Zayn says, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Louis. "Fuck me with your tongue."

Louis smiles at him, going back to sit behind him. He holds Zayn's hole open again and starts to fuck it with his tongue, humming pleased as the taste floods into his mouth. It's so good: the metallic and salty taste on his tongue, the spit dripping down his chin and neck, his lips completely slick. The best part though it's Zayn's moans, so need and desperate, whining for Louis' tongue. It's like music to his ears.

He parts Zayn's bum cheeks wider, rubbing his thumb on his hole again while he licks around the rim. He laps a few times around the hole, tasting his own spit mixed with the taste of Zayn's hole, moaning with pleasure. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Zayn lets a small sob scape his lips, looking at Louis over his shoulder and nodding at him, too gone to think of words to answer his question. Louis finally takes his mouth and hands away from Zayn, grabbing the bottle of lube he had brought from the bedside drawer earlier and opening it with a pop sound.

"Gonna prep you first, don't want to hurt you." Louis says softly, smiling down at Zayn with warm eyes. He spurts the lube on three of his fingers, slicking it up before he brings them down.

Zayn's hole looks already shiny and slick from Louis' spit, all open and wrecked from his tongue, but Louis knows that it isn't loose enough for his cock. He rubs the tip of his index finger around the hole, scattering lube around the rim before he pushes it inside slowly. Zayn groans at the feeling of Louis' finger entering him, clenching tightly around his digit.

"Fuck, you feel super tight." Louis says, taking his finger halfway out and pushing it inside again slowly.

"I-I usually don- _Oh_!" Zayn moans when Louis twists his finger inside of him to the knuckles, sending sparkles through his whole body and making his back arch in the most obscene of the ways.

"You usually don't what?" Louis asks in a challenging tone. He keeps fucking him with his one finger only, shoving it in and out of Zayn's hole.

"I usually don't take it anything b-back there." Zayn says, closing his eyes at the burning feeling of his hole loosen up around Louis' finger. "Please put another one."

"Mm, do you want my fingers don't you?" He doesn't wait for an answer before he shoves another finger inside Zayn's hole, making the man gasp with pleasure. The fingers inside him are so good, quite different from the cockring around his dick. He wants to pull it away, wants to wrap his fist around his cock and pump it until he's coming all over Louis' sinful lips. But he wants to be fucked, wants Louis pounding inside of him, and he knows that he won't last a minute if he takes the cockring away now.

"Think you can handle another one?" Louis asks, earning a quick nod from Zayn. He smiles down at the boy under him, pressing another lubed finger inside Zayn's hole and earning a loud moan in response. He kept on shoving his fingers inside of him, taking them in and out in a fast pace. He's almost coming inside his pants only by watching Zayn's hole swallowing his fingers, but he still wants to put his dick inside of his warmth. He gives a particularly hard push with his fingers, hitting the bundle of nerves inside of Zayn.

"Oh my fucking fuck!" He screams burying his face on the pillows and screaming in pleasure as Louis keeps stabbing his prostate with his fingers. He tries to lower his hips so he can rube his dick against the mattress, but Louis is holding his hips tightly.

"Do you like that?" Louis asks, still fucking him roughly with his fingers.

"I want your cock." Zayn says, gripping the bed sheets under his hands. "Please just fuck me."

"Fuck." Louis moans, taking his fingers away from Zayn. He gets out of bed and shoves his trousers and briefs down in one go, making his extremely hard dick slap against his stomach with a smacking sound. Zayn admires Louis' cock with water filling his mouth. He wants to suck him slowly until he cries out into oblivion; he wants to feel the salty taste of his come on his tongue, but now the only thing he really wants is Louis' cock shoved inside of him.

"Are you tired?" Louis asks as he kneels behind Zayn, petting the soft skin of Zayn's bum. "I want to fuck you like this, but if you're tired I c-"

"No." Zayn says, his voice sounding determined. "No, just fuck me like this."

"Okay." Louis says, giving him a soothing smile. He rolls a condom over his own cock and slicks it up with lube, the small friction making him moan. He looks down at Zayn's hole and licks his lips, letting out a shaky breath of both anticipation and frustration. He lines himself up and takes hold of Zayn's waist with one of his hands, the other holding the base of his own cock as he pushes only the tip slowly inside of Zayn's hole.

Louis moans loudly, tightening his grip on Zayn's waist as the other boy lets a loud cry out. He stays still for a while, breathing heavily and feeling Zayn clenching around him like crazy, the feeling almost making him come on the spot.

"Move." Zayn whimpers, his eyes full of tears.

And Louis does. He pushes himself into the warmth of Zayn's hole inch by inch, not stopping until he bottoms out, his balls pressing up against Zayn's ass and making the man under him open his mouth in a wrecked moan. He feels so tight around him, squeezing him in an almost painfully way, but it feels deliciously good. God, it feels amazing.

Zayn tries to let out normal, steady breaths while he adjusts to the feeling of Louis filling him up. He feels so full, not in a painful way. After having Louis' fingers and tongue inside of him, his cock slipped like it was meant to be there, balls deep inside of him. He holds himself up to stay on this position, feeling his head heavy and his legs tired.

"You feel so tight, Zayn." Louis says, moaning at the feeling of Zayn's ass squeezing Louis' length tightly. This feeling mixed with the way Zayn slowly rocks his hips, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full, drives Louis over the edge. He slowly pulls it out of Zayn, taking his cock completely out of Zayn's hole so only his tip is inside before he slams it back in quickly, making Zayn cry out and his whole body jolt forward. Zayn's hands that had been propped up to hold his weight drop and so does his torso, keeping only his ass in the air since Louis is holding it in place while he fucks him. It's incredibly submissive, the top half of his body buried onto the mattress but his ass keeps propped up so that Louis can fuck him. He buries his face further into the pillows, muffling his moans.

Louis pushes himself all the way inside again as he leans to kiss the back of Zayn's neck, sucking on his skin and biting love bites all over his back. His balls slap against Zayn's ass as he keeps the fast rhythm of his thrusts, the noises in the room sounding utterly pornographic with Zayn's moans echoing through the walls and Louis groans getting louder and louder as he keeps shoving his cock on Zayn's hole, the sound of skin slapping on skin totally obscene.

"Fuck, you feel so good Louis." Zayn says as he keeps being shoved forward by Louis' thrusts, his face still buried on the pillows.

"Yeah? You like my cock deep inside your tight arse?" Louis asks as he keeps thrusting and biting Zayn, making the boy under him moans loudly.

"Yeah, I lik- _Oh!_ I like it so much. My cock hurts." Zayn cries inside the pillows.

Louis lowers one of his hands from Zayn's waist to take hold of his dick, pumping it fast with the cockring still tightly pressed on the base. Zayn screams at the new wave of pleasure going through his body, tears now going down his cheeks.

Louis is so turned on that he doesn't care about Zayn's tears, speeding up when he feels Zayn's hole clenching impossibly tight around his dick. He gives a particularly hard thrust and both of them scream as jolts of pleasure goes through both of their bodies, the tip of Louis' cock finally pressed against Zayn's prostate. He doesn't waste a second before he's pounding relentlessly on his sweet spot, making Zayn beg for release. The sight of this man he barely knows all fucked out turns him on so much, and Louis wants to stay inside of him forever.

"Want to come." Zayn cries, thrusting his hips back to meet Louis' thrusts. Louis bites his lip and keeps thrusting into Zayn, angling his thrusts to abuse Zayn's prostate as much as he can, delighted by the vision of Zayn going crazy under his touch.

"I'm not going to last." Louis says without slowing down or lighting up the intensity of his thrusts, feeling Zayn clenching a little more around him.

"Come for me, Louis." Zayn breathes, giving him a glassy look.

Louis thrusts for some more seconds before stilling completely. He pushes himself away from Zayn's hole and takes the condom away in a hurry, pumping on his cock and aiming for Zayn's hole. He leans his head back and twists his wrist _just right_ and then he's coming hard on Zayn's hole and lower back, panting his skin with long stripes of come. His legs start to twitch under him when his orgasm shoves on him, his mind going foggy from pleasure, but he stays on his knees. He looks down at the mess of white on Zayn's skin and licks his own lips, rubbing the head of his cock on his own come and collecting all his spunk before he's shoving himself inside of Zayn again, fully bare and with his cock covered by his own come.

He cries from the oversensitivity and Zayn moans at the feeling of Louis sliding into him all bare, skin on skin. He doesn't stay inside of Zayn for too long though, his cock starting to hurt from his powerful orgasm and their rough fuck. He slides his cock out and flips Zayn over so he's lying on his back, his cock all hard against his stomach and the head shining almost purple with the precome and the lack of release.

"L-Louis, please." Zayn says, motioning for his dick.

Louis takes Zayn's cock on his hand and starts moving his palm lightly, earning more cries from him.

"Can you hold it for a little longer?" Louis asks, looking at him dead in the eye. "I want to ride you."

Zayn literally cries at that, the tears blurring the sight of Louis between his spread legs. He can only manage to nod, whimpering as Louis slicks his cock with lube. The slickness it's almost too much, but he focuses on not coming yet.

It takes a while for Louis to prep himself, shoving his fingers inside of his own hole. His moans go straight to Zayn's cock, almost exploding from pleasure and desire.

"Okay, I'm going to take the ring off now." Louis says, his hands landing on Zayn's cock again. "Hold it as much as you can, okay?"

Zayn only nods before Louis slides the cockring away from his length, the sensation of relief flooding over his body. The pressure of the ring is almost immediately replaced by Louis' sinking down on his cock, slowly because he wants Zayn to last a little. Zayn gasps at the feeling of Louis around him, his eyes clenching closed with tears threatening to leak. It's too much, after so much waiting the feeling of Louis' tight hole sliding down his own cock it's too much.

"Fuck, I'm going to come." Zayn says as he feels Louis' bum pressed on his thighs. Zayn's dick is all the way inside of him and he can feel Louis' hole clenching around him. Zayn wants to fuck him for hours, he wants to buck his hips up and fuck into Louis non-stop, but when he gives the first thrust up into him his legs twitch and fall down on the bed, his dick pulsing uncontrollably as he comes deep inside of Louis.

They stay there, their moans filling the room together, and Zayn's body falls exhaustively limp on the bed. His cock is still deep inside Louis and he starts to hurt from the sensitivity but he can't gather forces to move, lying there completely useless. His breath is heavy and his heart is almost breaking its way out of his chest, but he never felt so good in his life.

Soon Louis gets up from his seat on Zayn's thighs, wincing at the feeling of Zayn's cock sliding out of him. He feels spent, his legs hurting and he can feel come dripping from his arse, but he only falls besides Zayn and looks at him with tired eyes.

"That was amazing." Louis says, breathing heavily.

"Amazing? It was fucking awesome." Zayn looks at him, his red cheeks marked by the streams of tears from before. He leans to the side and gives Louis a peck on the lips, a huge smile shining on his face. "Can I sleep here? I would walk home but you destroyed me down there mate."

Louis laughs at that, laying his head on the pillows. "Yeah, of course."

Zayn presses his face on Louis' chest and closes his eyes, tiredness taking over his body. Louis, on the other hand, wraps his hands around Zayn's shoulders and keeps the boy close to him, both of them falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

-

Louis wakes up to a strange feeling taking over his body. He fumbles around the bed but Zayn is not by his side. He feels his headache pounding behind his eyelids, and as his senses start to kick in he looks down and sees Zayn's warm mouth around his half hard cock, which he keeps on sucking slowly while he hums pleased. Soon Louis' cock is fully hard inside of his warm mouth, and he looks up to meet Louis' tired eyes looking down at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hi." Louis says, propping himself on his elbows.

"Hey." Zayn slurps away from his dick, smiling at him with a huge grin while he keeps giving kitten licks to Louis' cockhead. "Sorry about this, but I've wanted to taste you since I've seen your dick last night."

"That's okay." Louis answers, licking his bottom lip as Zayn keeps working his hand and mouth on his cock. "Fancy a shower? We can go down the street and grab something to eat later."

"Sounds good." Zayn says, getting up from the bed absolutely naked. Louis looks at his tiny bum, slightly round and covered by purple bruises, and bites on his bottom lip taking him to the bathroom so they can shower properly.

They end up fucking under the spray of water, Zayn's legs wrapped around Louis' waist as he presses his back against the cold tiles of the wall. He keeps pounding into Zayn and kissing him at the same time, coming inside him with a muffed moan as Zayn pumps into his own cock until he comes all over their stomachs. They share a couple of kisses while they clean themselves up, completely drunk on each other's touches.

They order some breakfast from the deli down the street and eat their croissants sitting on the couch with mugs of tea by their sides. They watch some TV and talk and it's not weird at all, and suddenly Louis is craving for Zayn's company, smiling as he talks and feeling his chest burst with adoration towards him.

"I should go." Zayn finally says after a while, getting up from the couch already clothed.

"Oh, ok." Louis says, looking down at his feet. They both walk to the front door and Louis opens it for him, standing on the doorway awkwardly. "Can I see you again?"

The words stumble from his lips before he could hold them back, but he looks up and sees Zayn smiling at him, his eyes sparkling with something delightful.

"I've already left my phone on your bedside table. And on your fridge. Oh, and on your coffee table too."

Louis laughs at him, lifting his hand to touch the boy's shoulders. "Watch out, I'll be calling as soon as you leave this building."

He suddenly feels his back being pressed against the doorway, just like the previous night at the club, and Zayn's lips lands on his in a soft kiss. They both taste like tea now, and it's away more pleasant than the alcohol taste from the night before. They stay there for a while, savoring each other's taste and touching each other's bodies softly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Zayn whispers against his lips, lowering his hands and squeezing Louis' arse tightly. "Oh, and Louis? Next time I'm going to _wreck_ you."


End file.
